Two Choices
by sempakznya nanas
Summary: 'Sembuh atau tidak sama sekali.' Dua pilihan yang menentukan masa depan Midorima. / MidoTaka. Warning inside. Mind to RnR? ;3


**Rating:**

_K+ atau T? Saya nggak yakin, jadi mending T ajalah -v-)a_

**Genre:**

_Angst, Romance_

**Warning:**

_OOC. Typo. Kurang nyesek(?). Maksa. Tidak sesuai kaedah bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. Dan mungkin hal lainnya yang membuat ff ini sulit dibaca m(_ _)m_

_MidoTaka. Alternative Age._

**Disclaimer:**

_Karakter Kuroko no Basuke tetep punyanya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Author Kousawa Alice cuma author fanfic ini, nggak lebih '-'_

* * *

_**Summary:**_

_'Sembuh atau tidak sama sekali.' Dua pilihan yang menentukan masa depan Midorima. / MidoTaka. Warning inside. Mind to RnR? ;3_

* * *

Sedikit penjelasan;

Yang di _italic_ itu adalah bahasa asing, penekanan, isi hati, dan flashback. Mohon maaf apabila sedikit sulit dibedakan m(_ _)m /sungkem/

Disini semua tokoh utama berusia 24 tahun, sementara yang lain mengikuti .-.

Semoga mudah di mengerti, ya~ 'v')b

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pemandangan pertama begitu Midorima membuka pintu ruangan tersebut adalah gorden putih yang melambai dihembus angin.

Ya. Kalian harus tahu bahwa ia sengaja memperhatikan gorden tersebut. Ia tak mau harga dirinya jatuh karena ia menangis disini.

Setelah dirasa hatinya sudah cukup kuat, ia memandang ke sosok yang terbaring diatas ranjang. Pemuda itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Takao."

Tak ada jawaban.

_Ah, tentu saja dia tak bisa menjawab_, Midorima tertawa kecil memikirkan betapa bodoh dirinya.

Pemuda bersurai hijau itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar rumah sakit dengan nuansa hijau tersebut.

Ya. _'Hijau'_.

Kenapa?

Kalau ditanya begitu, Takao pasti akan menjawab _'Karena aku suka hijau!'_.

Alasan yang muluk sekali. Apa dikiranya Midorima tak tahu alasan kenapa ia ingin kamar berwarna hijau?

Midorima kemudian duduk pada sebuah kursi yang diletakkan didekat ranjang dimana pemuda yang ia panggil 'Takao' terbaring.

"Hei, apa itu sakit?" Tentu saja ini sebuah monolog—Takao tak bisa menjawabnya. Dan pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu?

"Pasti sunyi sekali, ya?" Ia bertanya lagi.

Mungkin bisa saja ia dianggap orang bodoh—bicara pada Takao yang jelas-jelas tak akan membalas perkataannya.

Entah kenapa ia merindukan Takao yang dulu—Takao yang berisik dan seenaknya. Bukan Takao yang ini—Takao yang sama sekali tak bisa membalas apapun perkataannya.

Perhatian Midorima terfokus pada kepala Takao. Rambut Takao sudah lebih panjang.

Tentu saja. Sudah 4 tahun berlalu sejak operasi itu berlangsung.

Sebuah operasi yang harus merengut pendengaran Takao untuk selama-lamanya demi nyawanya.

Bukan berarti Midorima menyesali keputusannya mendukung Takao untuk menjalani operasi itu. Kalau boleh jujur, ia lebih senang Takao kehilangan satu pancaindranya daripada harus kehilangan Takao untuk selama-lamanya—terdengar egois, tentu saja. Ia hanya berpikir, mungkin saja ada cara lain sehingga Takao tak harus kehilangan pendengarannya selama 4 tahun ini. Ia menyesal tak bisa lulus lebih cepat.

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Kalau Takao mendengar isi hatinya saat ini, pasti pemuda itu akan mengatakan _'bukan salahmu'_ sambil tersenyum.

Menyebalkan sekali. Rasanya seperti seseorang yang tak berguna.

Perlahan, Midorima menyapu helai-helai rambut yang menutupi wajah Takao—berusaha tak membangunkan pemuda bersurai hitam itu.

Akan tetapi, tampaknya pemuda itu sedikit terusik, sehingga ia membuka matanya. "Shin_-chan_?"

Midorima mengangguk. Senyuman tipis menggantung di wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Takao beranjak dan merengkuh leher Midorima. "Aku merindukan Shin_-chan_... Kemana Shin_-chan_ beberapa minggu ini?" bisiknya lirih.

Begitu Takao melepas rengkuhannya, Midorima memberi kode seperti sebuah kertas, kemudian menggerakkan tangan seperti menulis dengan pena imajiner.

"Kertas? Menulis? Ah! Ujian?"—Midorima mengangguk—"Apa Shin_-chan_ sudah menyelesaikan ujian kelulusan universitas kedokteran?"

Dan senyuman Midorima sudah cukup menjawab pertanyaan Takao.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selagi Midorima mengupaskan apel yang berada dalam keranjang di meja kecil tepat di sebelah ranjang Takao, Takao asyik menceritakan pengalamannya ketika Midorima tak ada.

"Lalu, beberapa hari yang lalu, anak-anak mantan tim basket Seirin datang!" Dan Midorima hanya merespon dengan anggukan singkat.

Yah, memangnya dia mau membalas seperti apa lagi? Toh, Takao tahu bahwa Midorima mendengarkannya meskipun jawabannya hanya anggukan singkat ataupun senyuman simpul. Mana bisa Midorima membalas dengan kata-kata—yang ada justru Takao tak mendengar apapun yang ia katakan.

"Dan mereka memberitahuku bahwa Kagami_-kun_ dan Kuroko_-kun_ sudah _menikah_!"

_Gluk._

Mendengar kata terakhir yang dikatakan Takao itu membuat Midorima kesulitan meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Tampaknya Takao sendiri menyadari perubahan ekspresi Midorima.

"Kenapa, Shin_-chan_?" tanyanya, memandang heran Midorima—sementara yang bersangkutan masih sibuk dengan apel di tangannya, berusaha terlihat biasa. Tampaknya Takao menyadari perubahan raut Midorima yang sesaat tadi.

"Hee, Shin_-chan_ menyembunyikan sesuatu~!" seru Takao yang seenaknya mengambil kesimpulan.

Urat-urat berbentuk perempatan di wajah Midorima mulai berkedut-kedut.

"Shin_-chan_ menyembunyikan sesuatu~ Menyembunyikan sesuatu~ Shin_-chan_—UPH!"

Kali ini Midorima menyumpal mulut Takao dengan apel yang telah ia potong dan memberi tatapan tajam yang menyiratkan diam-dan-makanlah.

"Iya, iya. Tak usah kasar begitu, dong. Aku ini pasien, lho. P-A-S-I-E-N!" protes Takao sembari menggembungkan pipinya dan menggigit kasar apel tak berdosa itu bak seorang titan makan manusia(?).

Tawa kecil lepas dari mulut Midorima, kemudian ia memberikan senyuman lembut dan menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala si surai hitam yang masih memasang wajah ngambek itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Shin_-chan_, coba katakan sesuatu."

Mendengar itu, Midorima menaikkan alisnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba Takao memintanya berbicara? Bukannya ia tak bisa mendengar?

"Sekali saja, ya? Coba panggil namaku!" pinta Takao semangat.

"Ngh. Bakao." Ternyata Midorima masih_ tsundere_.

Tapi, beberapa saat kemudian Midorima menyadari ekspresi kecewa yang muncul dari wajah Takao. "Ah... Masih belum bisa, ya...," gumamnya kecewa.

Midorima menatap Takao—meminta penjelasan.

Takao mengangguk dan tersenyum lemah, "Yah, kukira aku sudah bisa mendengar... Paling tidak, hanya samar-samar, itu saja sudah bagus."

Midorima kemudian mengangguk paham. Ia menghela nafas kecewa—begitu juga Takao yang sama kecewanya. Ia tentu saja ingin Takao bisa mendengar lagi.

Tapi sisi lain dirinya tak ingin kehilangan Takao. Justru sisi tersebut ingin Takao sakit lebih lama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Jadi, Midorima Shintaro, kau perwakilan Takao Kazunari?"_

_Midorima mengangguk._

_Pria paruh baya itu ikut mengangguk, "Begitu."_

_"Jadi, ada apa anda memanggil saya kemari, Akashi_-san_?" tanya Midorima sesopan-sopannya. Bahkan ia berusaha keras menghilangkan logat '_nanodayo_'-nya._

_"Takao Kazunari itu sudah terlalu lama di rawat. Jadi, kami pikir—"_

_"Tak bisakah anda memberi saya waktu lebih, Akashi_-san_?"_

_"Midorima_-kun_..." Pria paruh baya itu menghela nafas. "Aku takut tidak."_

_"Sebentar lagi saya akan lulus di universitas kedokteran. Saya sendiri yang akan mengurus pengobatannya. Jangan khawatirkan biayanya, saya masih bisa membayarnya. Oleh karena itu—"_

_"Bukan itu masalahnya, Midorima_-kun_." Pria paruh baya yang diketahui sebagai presiden direktur Akashi itu menggeleng lemah. "Pihak rumah sakit bahkan tidak yakin apakah ia bisa sembuh. Karena itu, kurasa akan sulit untuk memperpanjang masa perawatannya."_

_"Saya siap menerima syarat apapun yang diberikan!" seru Midorima cepat._

_Mata sang presdir membulat, "Maaf?"_

_"Saya akan menyanggupi syarat apapun yang anda berikan, asalkan anda bisa memberi saya waktu lebih untuk menyembuhkan Takao!"_

_Presdir Akashi itu menyeringai, "Apapun?"_

_Meskipun sedikit bergidik, Midorima mengangguk mantap._

_"Baiklah." Seringai itu berubah menjadi senyuman tipis. "Harusnya kau sudah tahu apa yang akan kuminta, 'kan, Midorima_-kun_?"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"—n_-chan_! Shin_-chan_!"

Segera Midorima tersadar dari lamunannya begitu Takao mengguncang-guncangnya dengan ekstrim. Begitu dirasanya Midorima sudah sadar, Takao cepat-cepat menghentikan kegiatannya yang lebih mirip rencana pembunuhan terselubung itu.

"Shin_-chan_ melamun!" seru Takao kesal—mungkin merasa terabaikan karena Midorima mendadak melamun.

Midorima menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan memberi isyarat minta maaf.

"Hmph!" Takao mendengus kesal.

Kemudian terjadi keheningan panjang diantara keduanya.

"_Nee_, Shin_-chan_."

Midorima menoleh.

"Seperti apa rasanya jadi pengantin, ya?"

Mata Midorima membulat.

"Aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang pengantin yang bahagia. Kuroko_-kun_ terlihat sangat senang soalnya."

"...Takao." Entah kenapa Midorima merasa pikirannya kosong. Kenapa ia tiba-tiba memanggil Takao? Takao tak bisa mendengarnya, 'kan?

"Aku ingin... Menjadi pengantin bagi Shin_-chan_!"

_Grep._

"Shin_-chan_?"

Takao terkejut begitu Midorima berangkat dari kursinya dan memeluk erat dirinya. Midorima menopang kepalanya di bahu Takao.

Lama-lama, ia mulai merasa pundaknya basah.

"Shin_-chan_ menangis?" Takao berusaha mengangkat kepala Midorima dari pundaknya. Tapi Midorima justru membenamkan wajahnya makin dalam

"...tidak mau..."

"Eh?"

Tadi itu...? Apa hanya perasaan Takao saja, atau ia barusan mendengar suara Midorima?

T—tunggu? _'Dengar'_?!

Takao berusaha menajamkan telinganya—mungkin ia bisa mendengar isakan pemuda yang masih terus bersandar di bahunya itu.

Hasilnya? Nihil.

Akhirnya Takao membiarkan Midorima terus bersandar padanya sementara ia mengelus pelan punggung pemuda bersurai hijau itu.

"Meskipun telinga ini hanya bisa mendengar kesunyian, tapi aku bisa merasakannya, Shin_-chan_. Seberapa banyak beban yang kau pikul di pundakmu saat ini?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Orang-orang berpakaian putih. Cahaya silau mengarah langsung padanya. Takao tersenyum hampa.

"Operasi lagi, ya?"

Saat itu, seseorang berjalan mendekati dirinya. Meskipun terbalut seragam ruang operasi lengkap, ia masih bisa melihat wajahnya dibalik masker dan kacamata berbingkai hitamnya itu.

"Shin_-chan_?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat atas keberhasilan operasimu, Takao_cchi_!" Kise melompat untuk memeluk Takao.

"Ahaha, terima kasih, Kise_-kun_~" balas Takao, menggaruki belakang kepalanya.

"Hei, Kise! Dia itu pasien yang baru sembuh, tahu! Jangan seenaknya melompat dan memeluk begitu!" Aomine menggeplak kepala si surai pirang.

Tawa pecah didalam ruangan rumah sakit tersebut.

"Senang sekali melihatmu sudah bisa mendengar lagi, Takao_-kun_," ujar Kuroko sembari meletakkan buket bunga yang ia bawa diatas meja dekat jendela.

Takao mengangguk senang.

"Kau jadi terlihat seperti boboho(?), botak plontos begitu," komentar Kagami tak jelas, membuat Kuroko menyodok rusuk Kagami.

"Ihh, tapi aku tetap imut, 'kan?" Takao memasang wajah diimut-imutin.

"Yang ada bawaannya pengen ngemplang pala lu," balas Kagami lagi—dan kali ini membuat Kuroko meng-_ignite pass_ Kagami.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sudah ada yang datang sebelum kami, ya?" tanya Kise begitu melihat tumpukan buket bunga dimana Kuroko meletakkan buketnya sendiri.

"Ah, ya. Ada teman-temanku sewaktu SMP, juga para _senpai_ dari Shutoku—" Jeda lama sebelum Takao melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Shin_-chan_ tak bersama kalian?"

Atmosfer mendadak suram. Ketiga anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ itu saling pandang—sementara Kagami tak peduli.

"Ah, Midorima_cchi_—"

Aomine segera mebekap mulut Kise.

"Takao_-kun_ nanti akan tahu sendiri. Midorima_-kun_ sedang... Err, bersiap untuk memberi _kejutan_... Kurasa." Bahkan saat itu Kuroko terlihat gugup.

"_'Kejutan'_?"

"Jangan banyak tanya, boboho(?). Nanti juga kau akan tahu sendiri."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, seorang perawat mengantarkan sebuah surat beserta undangan pada Takao. Ia sempat bingung sebelum akhirnya melihat tulisan dan nama yang tertera pada undangan.

_Undangan pernikahan._

"Ahaha, jadi ini kejutan yang kau bilang, Kuroko_-kun_?" Bukan tawa senang. Hanya sebuah tawa hambar. Tawa tanpa makna.

Takao membuka surat yang diantar bersama undangan tersebut.

Dan lagi-lagi tawa kosong itu terlontar. Kali ini keluar bersama air yang mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Ya... Terima kasih, Shin_-chan_...," Takao yakin hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan.

.

.

.

.

_To: Takao_

Kita tak bisa bertemu lagi. Itu sebagian dari syarat yang harus kusanggupi untuk menyembuhkanmu.

Selamat atas kesembuhanmu, Takao.

P.s.

Aku juga ingin kau jadi pengantinku. Yah, mungkin di _kehidupan kita yang berikutnya_. Kau masih bisa menunggu, 'kan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Katakan padaku syaratnya, Akashi_-san_." Bahkan Midorima sampai lupa bahwa ia harus berkata sopan didepan Presdir Akashi tersebut._

_Sembari menyeruput kopi dalam cangkirnya, Presdir Akashi itu menjawab, "Nikahi anakku, Midorima_-kun_."_

_Ada hening panjang diantara keduanya._

_"A—"_

_"Itu syarat pertama. Syarat kedua, aku yakin kau akan setuju apabila kedua syarat ini kusandingkan."—Presdir Akashi mengacungkan 2 jarinya, seringai melebar di wajah itu—"Jangan pernah bertemu dengan Takao Kazunari."_

_Midorima terbelalak._

_"Kedua syarat itu harus kau penuhi setelah kesembuhan Takao Kazunari. Bagaimana? Tertarik dengan penawaranku, Midorima_-kun_?"_

_Saat itu hawa sang Presdir Akashi benar-benar mengintimidasi. Midorima mulai merasa ragu._

_Tapi, Midorima sudah bertekad, ia harus menyembuhkan Takao bagaimanapun caranya._

_"Baik. Syarat itu saya terima."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_End._

* * *

**A/N:** Aih, saya balik-balik malah bikin angst— /gegulingan/

HUAAAAAAAAAAAA, MAAPIN DEDEK ELIS, BANG TAKAAAAAOOOO~ INI IDENYA AJA DATENG TIBA-TIBA DAN NGETIKNYA KEBUTAN— /loncat pocong/

Saya masih berusaha ngilangin kebiasaan bikin angst atau hurt/comfort dengan ending death!chara, jadinya malah begini, hoeee~ Mohon kritiknya-ssu~ ;w;

Ini bikinnya sambil dengerin character song MidoTaka yang Ashita e Tsurete, bikin saya mewek sendiri di kamar /( _m_)\ /koprol/

Hwhw, endingnya jadi ada MidoAka, padahal rencananya nggak gitu~ Yaudahlah, soalnya menurut lubuk hati(?) saya, MidoAka itu saingannya MidoTaka. Meskipun harusnya nggak ada hubungannya tapi... Ahsudahlah~ -v- /ngomongapaanlucuk

Bang Mido keknya OOC banget deh. Tapi bikin narasi penuh ke-tsundere-an itu susah, jadi biar pas ya saya OOC-in. Gomen, bang Mido~ ;v;

Buat yang masih bingung, saya jelasin sedikit; sedikit plotnya itu terinspirasi dari temen saya yang waktu itu sempet kecelakaan, dianya pendarahan otak dan harus di operasi, dan abis operasi itu dia jadi tuli meskipun nggak permanen kayak Takao tadi—jadi anggap aja Takao kena pendarahan otak(?). Dia di opname lama sampai hampir nggak bisa ikut UN (waktu itu masih kelas 9, sih), tapi untungnya bisa dipaksain.

Terus, yang soal boboho(?) itu, kalau abis operasi bagian kepala kan biasanya di tahalul(?)—eh, maksud saya dibotakin, jadi waktu itu temen saya dikatain boboho waktu rambutnya belum tumbuh. Ngakaknya itu pas rambutnya dia mulai gondrong, bagian yang operasi malah jadi pitak x'D /vlok

—yang gatau boboho, coba cari di mbah gugel deh, kayaknya ada(?)

Tapi berhubung kita murid-murid kere, kita nggak bawain buket bunga pas jenguk dia, cuma bawa cintaku padamu/? Meskipun abis itu saya dikemplang karena ngomong gitu :'3

Yaampun, saya nyerocos panjang banget .-.

Yaudah, sekian dari saya~! Mind to review-ssu~? :3

_Tebar cintah,_

_Kousawa Alice._


End file.
